


Flashes of the Future

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Psychic Abilities, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Madison Browning is swept up in the world ending drama of the Winchester brothers when she gets a bone chilling reading off of Sam as they are investigating a hunt in her small town.*Characters and tags will be added as the content is posted.





	1. Chapter 1

She was in the corner, squished against the wall as she always was. Always her eyes on everyone else, rarely any eyes on her. Except the bartender, but only to check her glass and refill it if need be if she waved her hand to him. Everyone in the bar was on edge. Murder was the buzz of everyone. No one trusted anyone and she couldn't help the curl of resentment that tightened in her chest.

Stupid, small minded people weren't worth the time it took to think about them but what else was she to do while she drank and people watched?

Scott Mills had been found mutilated in his bed at home. The house had been locked up tight, doors and windows, and no prints or any evidence of who, or what, it could have been. Some folks thought it was an animal, others a human with animal tendencies. Thank you television. 

The door swung open to the barely lit bar and the streetlight shining brightly is what enabled Madison to see the outline of the two men who were walking in. Her spine straightened as a tingle ran down her skin and everyone paused in their conversation. These guys weren't local. 

Both were tall--one stood a little over six foot and was more bulky in the arms and chest whereas the other had a couple inches on his friend and had a more lean muscle map. She watched them scan the room before making their way to the bar. She held her breath as they climbed on some stools only a couple seats down from her. They didn't look at her, but she had the distinct feeling they were aware of everyone in this small town bar that was packed with the fifteen people that were in it. 

Music from the radio drowned out most of conversation at the bar but as they ordered with Lou, she could hear the low octave of their voices. The tingle on her skin grew to electricity and her breath came in, in a gasp. Madison grabbed her purse, needing to get outside. Whoever these men were, were giving her very strong readings. She needed space. She slapped some bills onto the bar, saw Lou nod at her and she jumped to her feet, already digging out her pack of cigarettes. 

The taller of the newcomers stood as she was passing and her arm bumped his and she stumbled. In a second he was turned and was holding her steady, and while her eyes were locked on his face, she didn't take much in apart from his hazel eyes and ice swept through her veins. Red eyes.

"Death," Madison murmured and then gasped and jerked away, now rushing outside not needing to see what kind of crazy person look he was about to bestow upon her. 

As soon as she was outside, she was lighting her newly freed cigarette and relished the burn in her lungs and blew out a cloud of smoke. Her eyes swept the parking lot as she walked to her small, crappy car. Her eyes landed on a sleek, black car that had to be from the 60s or 70s and she raised an eyebrow. Somehow that car fit the energy of the men at the bar inside. 

Thinking of them again had her trembling. Red glowing eyes had popped into her head at the tall ones touch and she knew those eyes brought death with them. But red glowing eyes? Who would believe her? She shook her head and climbed into her car and sped off, unaware of the two men who had just walked out of the bar, their gazes intent on her car as she drove away. 

\--

A knock at her door at 9:30 the next morning had her grumbling, pissed someone would come to visit so early. She yanked on a zip up hoodie to cover her sports bra and some pajamas pants before going to the door. She threw the door open, ready to snap at whoever dared to bug her but froze as she saw the two men from the bar standing there.   
"Can I help you?" Madison asked, taking a deep breath, the uneasiness from the night before crawling its way into her stomach. Something bad seemed to be attached to these two and while part of her wanted to help, part of her also told her to run. 

"Miss Browning? We were at the bar last and you bumped into my brother here, and--" the shorter of the two paused in his sentence and Madison sighed as she waved them in. 

"Come on in, guys," Madison said, stepping back and pulling her hair up into a bun. "Before we go into the 'I'm crazy' portion of the day, I need a cigarette and tea." She turned away and plodded off to the kitchen. She filled a mug with water and popped it in the microwave, too lazy to make tea the 'correct' way. The two men entered her kitchen as she was lighting a cigarette and she went to the window, flung it open before turning to face them. 

"So you know my name, what are your names?" Madison asked, watching as they eyed her then each other before answering, the smoke creating a slight haze around her head. 

"I'm Sam," said the taller one, "and this is my brother Dean. Winchester." Her eyebrow popped up in question. 

"Like the gun?" she asked and Dean's mouth tugged up in a approving little smirk. 

"Exactly," he murmured and she took in his green eyes, the edge inside her softening. These two meant her no harm. She did the same with Sam, needing to be sure that it wasn't a fluke. Sam's longer hair fell in his eyes and she saw his fingers flex, perhaps with the urge to brush his hair aside. 

"So about last night..." Madison sighed and flicked her ashes off into the ashtray to her right. "Believe me or not, I get these feelings from people," she locked her blue eyes to her cigarette, not wanting to see the skepticism on their faces, "I call them readings. Guess you would call me psychic but its not like I get full visions or anything. At most I get flashes, usually feelings. I'm almost always right though." Which wasn't a lie. 

There was a pause and she glanced up to see both had their faces in lockdown and again watched the silent conversation they had by just looking at each other. 

"And what 'reading' did you get from me last night?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the flannel shirt's buttons straining a little. Madison took a couple hits before she replied, the cold feeling coming over her again. 

"Red, glowing eyes." She saw them both snap up straight at that. "I don't know who or what had the eyes. I only saw them and felt...." she paused, unsure if she should continue as they both looked down right pissed. Dean's hands were in fists at his side and his mouth was curled into a slight snarl. Sam looked angry too but there was a hint of fear there too. It looked like he was digging his nails into his biceps as hard as he could.  

"What did you feel?" Dean growled at her and she winced a bit, stepping back and he seemed to deflate a little at her reaction, apology splashed across his face before he stared hard at her. 

"Death." Madison replied and felt the ice creep through her. The microwave beeped but she didn't go to it. 

"Whose?" Sam asked. Again, she paused and swore her breath left an icy cloud as it escaped her mouth. 

"Yours." Dean strode from the room with a curse while Sam seemed to collapse against her counter. "You believe me?" Madison asked, unsure about their reactions. 

"We do," Sam muttered after a minute and ran a hand down his face before pulling out a chair at her kitchen table and falling into it. Sam seemed to be eying her for a minute before launching into a tale that took over an hour and three cigarettes to go through. Dean had come back in a couple minutes after Sam had started and after a while joined his brother in the explanation they were giving of the supernatural world.

"Monsters.....all of it is real?" Madison asked, just to clarify. The two... Hunters nodded and she leaned back with a sigh. "That's why you believe me." Sam sighed and leaned forward. 

"That and it's hard for most people to really lie to us. We've also had our own experiences with psychics," the brothers shared a heavy look, "and there's always a sense of gravity with them. We know you're the real deal." It took Madison a minute to remind herself to breathe. It was one thing to believe it for yourself, another to be fully believed by others and to have it validated. 

"Is there anything else you have been able to pick up? Anything you can give us will help," Sam asked and Madison shook her head.

"That was just what I got from when I bumped into you. But..." she sighed and held out her hands to Sam who raised his eyebrows at her. "I can try again. Give me your hands." After a nod from Dean, Sam gave her his hands and she immediately closed her eyes. Focusing on the energy flowing from Sam, she let herself slip away into her mind. It didn't always work but sometimes she could connect with whatever power she had. 

With a gasp her elbows slammed onto the table and her hands tightened on Sam's, nails biting into his skin. She could distantly hear the brothers talking but she focused on the ice shooting through her. "Blood." The talking stopped. "You....need blood." A flash of Sam sucking at the neck of some guy had her stomach rolling as she saw the bloody mess around Sam's mouth. And then the red eyes appeared again and a scream echoed through her ears, shrill and loud when the scene changed and she felt herself being sucked from her body. It was as she opened her eyes and felt and saw Dean shaking her and yelling that she realized she had been the one screaming and snapped her mouth shut only to jump to her feet to run to the sink and throw up the bile that had been in her empty stomach. 

As she was recovering, sucking in deep breaths, she felt a damp cloth being shoved into her hands and she looked down to see blood already crusting under her nails.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Madison managed to croak out. Dean was wiping the blood off of his brother's hands, Sam eying her with concern. 

"This is nothing. Are you okay? I have never seen someone react like that before. Thought you might be having a seizure but then that scream..." Sam paused as she shivered in remembrance of what she saw. Her arms and stomach were sore but she ignore them in favor of lighting another cigarette. 

"What did you see?" Dean asked as she turned away to look out the window. She didn't reply at first, just taking her time but after a minute she turned.

"I saw Sam drinking a guys blood. Red glowing eyes. And then.... Then I felt myself being pulled out of my body," she answered and the hairs on her arms stood up at the tension she felt building in the air.


	2. Chapter Two

After her vision, Sam and Dean had turned to each other, speaking in hushed tones, and she didn't try to listen in. She had left to get dressed as she figured her attire wasn't appropriate for the conversation they were having. She had yanked on a pair of leggings and a real bra, which she grimaced at before putting on. She paused, unsure if she should be showing her arms but then decided that a couple of scars wouldn't bug them. She slipped on her t-shirt and some socks before pausing in the hallway. She could still hear the brothers talking and shrugged before disappearing into her bathroom to finish getting ready. As she was brushing out her hair, she heard a crash.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean's voice exploded and Madison ran out into the living room to see her vase and flowers she had gotten the other day in pieces on the floor with water pooling around the destroyed flowers. Standing behind the mess was Sam and Dean who were both talking heatedly to a man she had not seen before. He was in a suit and a trench coat. She bit her lip, unsure if she should interrupt when the new guy turned and looked at her. As his eyes met hers, she was blinded by a white light. She let out a cry as she hit the floor and she could feel someone grabbing her, talking but she was lost to them. She saw this man....no, whatever this man was, was not human, and he was fighting... Sam? 

"--told you that you need to be more careful!" 

"It's fine," Madison slurred out as her vision cleared. She sucked in a deep breath and focused on the face bent over hers. Dean. She pushed herself up, Dean supporting her until she was on her feet and even then, he took an almost protective stance at her side and she finally looked at the newcomer again. He was staring back with a frown, as if trying to figure something out. "What are you?" Madison couldn't help but ask and saw how Dean and Sam but straightened at that, looking from her to each other. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, deciding she wanted that tea. "Look, I saw this guy, I saw a flash of white and this weird....ringing noise and then I saw Sam fighting him," she pointed to the nonhuman, "and it looked like Sam might be kicking his ass." She could feel the way they all snapped to attention and sighed again. Loudly. "So, what are you?" She asked again, this time walking over to the trench coat man. 

"I am an Angel of the Lord, and you are a psychic," the man answered, voice deep and almost gravelly. She blinked a couple times at him before nodding and holding out a hand. Part test, part proper. 

"I'm Madison," she offered and after a pause the angel took her hand.

"I am Castiel," he replied and she could feel power pouring off of him. It was like breathing in energy. She tightened her grip and stared harder at Castiel who stared right back. She reached into herself but this time, the power Castiel was emitting was too tempting to not try and she followed the cord of power until she could almost feel it leaving his skin and soaking into her.

"Uh, not that I'm against being friendly and all, but why are you still holding hands?" She heard Dean ask only to get shushed by Sam. "Samm--" 

"Sh!" 

Madison tried to imagine her hand as a straw and that she was sucking some of his power into her and suddenly the room actually exploded into light.

As did the house.

Madison woke to her head resting on someone's thigh and the rumble of a car underneath her. Confusion swarmed her and she tried to remember what happened. The explosion. 

"My house!" Madison yelped as she snapped up right and the whole car jerked as the brothers who were sitting up front swore loudly. 

"Your house was....destroyed," Castiel offered from her right. So that was who she had been laying on. 

"How?" She frowned, and he paused, looking out the window before staring at her again.

"I could feel what you were attempting, but I did not realize what my body would do on instinct," he seemed to wince at that. "Why were you pulling my power?"

"I was trying to get a clearer vision," Madison said, feeling a bit numb. She had caused her house explode. She had tried to steal from Castiel and-- "Wait! Are you okay?" She asked Castiel who tilted his head and nodded. "Boys?" She asked, leaning over the seat to check on the brothers. Sam smiled at her and nodded.

"We're fine. The walls and everything around us just exploded but the floor stayed in tact. We were thrown off, but other than some bruises, we're fine," Sam replied and she slumped her weight down onto the top of the seat.

"Yeah, it takes more than a house exploding to kill us, sweetheart," Dean smirked at her but when their eyes caught he raised an eyebrow at her. "You good?" he asked.

"Madison is physically fine. She suffered no injuries," Castiel offered and she plopped back down onto her butt next to him. 

"How....?" She asked and the brothers laughed.

"He does a lot that we aren't too sure about. We just roll with it," Sam offered and she nodded slowly before looking at Castiel.

"So what happened exactly?" 

"You don't remember what you saw?" Castiel countered and she frowned before shaking her head.

"I had a vision?" she guessed and he nodded. 

"I saw a glimpse," Castiel said and slowly reached into his pocket before pulling out a long and slender silver stake. She slowly reached out and grabbed it, feeling the cold metal under her fingers. She tightened her grip on the handle and sucked in a breath as her memory triggered. 

_"I'm sorry, Sam!" she was crying as she walked forward, weapon in her hand. They were in an alley, she could feel the rain hitting her skin, see her soaked hair hanging in front of her face. Dean was down, Cas was down. She needed to try. She had to. It wasn't right, but Sam needed to die if--_

"Pull over!" She shouted and heard Dean cursing again as he whipped onto the shoulder but she just jumped out to spew her guts again. After some bile and mostly dry heaving, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Sam standing at her side, looking at her with concern, Dean and Castiel not far behind him. Her eyes burned as tears filled them and she stepped into Sam's space, pulling him into a hug. She felt him stiffen before his arms slowly wrapped around her and tightening as she started to sob. 

"I'm sorry," she choked out again and again until she passed out in Sam's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more to this story. Any feedback would be appreciated! Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know....another story? I wrote this on my phone at work the other day and figured I would post it. Much love guys


End file.
